Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Phantomblazer
Summary: Itzal, a young boy from Lavender Town, along with the mysterious Mewtwo search for the missing links in their past. Unova's already enough of a challenge when both Rockets and Plasma is after you. Accepting OCs.
1. Prologue

_I was chatting with my good friend Koi Fokkusu, and we decided that Akira needed a sibling. This story is set after Akira leaves for Sinnoh with his girlfriend, which we did an emotional RP with. So Ingo, Emmet, and Noiro are living their lives without their beloved son. This will also be an OC story, so if you want to enter a character, please PM me. I WILL ONLY ACCEPT PMs. _

**Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Prologue: In der Anfang**

A young man with shoulder length, snow-white hair walked through the desolate, machine-covered hallway. His crimson eyes locked straight forward, a slight frown graced his lips. A older man, with slightly thinning red hair came running up beside him. The man already had a bald spot, showing how quickly he was aging. His bushy browns were scrunched in worry, he looked over to the younger man,

" Executive Kier… Are you heading to the M2 project as well?" Kier smirked,

"Yes, Professor Blaine… This project has become extremely important to me… Almost like a child…" The professor nodded,

"You helped tremendously on the project, Mr. Giovanni cannot thank you enough for all of your dedication to this." Kier smirked,

"I could not have build the entire body without your help though, but I must say it was Acreus' grace that allowed us to find that missing D.N.A." Blaine nodded, Kier was an extremely talented scientist without his help, yet without the missing piece Blaine had managed to discover, the fruits of the labor were slowly unfolding. Kier placed his pale hand on the amber colored glass, smiling at the containments inside.

"Soon… Mewtwo… My son…"

"Everything is looking normal… Brain functions are stable…" Kier nodded, his black clad arms folded across his chest. His crimson eyes glanced to the side, his boss, Giovanni was curious to see how the M2 project was coming along. Kier couldn't read his expression, he never could as long as he knew the man. Giovanni's Persian rubbed its face against his leg and he stroked it lovingly. Kier chuckled silently, Giovanni wasn't known for caring for his Pokémon. Hell, last week he managed to go to Lavender Town and slaughter a Marowak and her family. He was thrown from his thoughts when the alarm system blared through the lab. Kier ran to a scientist at a computer,

"What's wrong?" The scientist shook his head,

"The brain waves are out of control! Almost as if it's…" Kier felt a grin spread,

"As if it's waking up… Giovanni! The time has come! Meet the first genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo!" With a blast of psychic force, Mewtwo destroyed his artificial womb, coming into the world of the living. Kier rushed toward the huddled creation,

"Mewtwo… It's finally here…!" Giovanni applauded,

"Excellent work, Executive Kier and Professor Blaine. You have created an outstanding Pokémon… Now let's see it's true power…" Kier saluted,

"Of course, sir!" Armor appeared, encasing Mewtwo within. Mewtwo struggled, but it was futile, the armor had been fully activated. Two cat-like blue eyes shined through the visor, Mewtwo was in Giovanni's complete control. Giovanni walked up the creature his smirk widening,

" Let's see Mewtwo's true power… Mewtwo! Destroy that scientist!" Mewtwo looked were its master was pointing, it was a shocked scientist, trembling in fear as Mewtwo raised its hand, killing the scientist in an instant. Kier frowned, Giovanni wasn't known for caring for people either…

"What? You want to quit Team Rocket?" Blaine asked in a forced whisper. Kier nodded,

"I have better things to do with my life than working for a selfish, pompous bastard." Blaine was not completely convinced however.

"I know you better than this. Kier… Tell me the real reason." Kier turned on his heal, a smirk still on his face,

"Remember how we went to Lavender Town? Well… I met this girl and well, I'm going to be a father now." Blaine couldn't believe his ears,

"Your…. Congratulations I suppose… But, even Boss Giovanni gave up his son for the team. I don't think he's going to let you off…. Easily…" Kier placed his gloved hands on the professor's shoulders.

"I need to ask a favor of you. The girl who is going to have my child is Professor Fuji's daughter. I need you to look after the two if something happens to me…" Blaine sighed,

" I don't know… Fuji and I haven't really spoken since I joined…" Kier gripped tighter,

"Please! I'm begging you! He'll kill them both if he finds them! Do it for me… Hell, do it for them!" Blaine nodded,

"Alright… But no guarantees…."

Kier felt his knees shake as he stood in front of his boss. Giovanni was glaring at him, along with his Persian, its tail wrapped around one of Giovanni's legs. Giovanni broke the thick silence,

"What is it, Executive? Something wrong?" Kier cleared his throat,

"I need to talk to you, it's very important." Giovanni tapped his finger impatiently,

"Well? Hurry up! I haven't got all day…" Kier sighed, he was just going to have to blurt it out.

"I'm resigning. Today." Giovanni's grey eyes widened,

"What? Surely you must be jesting… You can't just quit. Especially at your level." Kier frowned,

"I understand, but I have other duties I must look too…" Giovanni stood,

"You can't just waltz out of here, Kier! I demand an explanation! Now!" Kier turned back his crimson eyes flashing,

"I rather not say… Now, farewell…" Giovanni snapped his fingers and Mewtwo teleported in front of a shocked Kier.

"You will tell me why you are leaving. Otherwise… You won't leave alive." Kier swallowed as he looked into his creation's emotionless eyes.

"I'm waiting… 3… 2…" Kier closed his eyes,

"I will never tell… Dead men tell no tales…" Giovanni gritted his teeth and snapped, within minutes Kier was ripped apart by his own son. Kier felt his limbs torn apart by a psychic force. He thudded to the ground as Mewtwo stood over him, disemboweling him. He felt tears slowly leak out of his eyes and death spread its veil over him.

_"I just wanted you two… To be friends…"_

Mewtwo's visor leaked tears, as it remembered it's own father.

A woman sat on a tombstone, she had long waist length black hair and wore a channeler's outfit. Her hand rested on her stomach, protruding a little from her outfit. She had a pale heart shaped face and baby blue eyes. She patted her stomach, a smile on her face. She had met the greatest man in the world, and she was having his baby. A Gengar looked at his master's antics curiously. She patted her Gengar's head,

"You're just curious aren't you, Kuro? I'm having a baby, in 4 months we'll be able to see them." Suddenly, Mr. Fuji rushed into the building, his eyes filled with worry. The woman turned to face him,

"Father? What's wrong?" Mr. Fuji gasped.

"Jade… Kier was… Killed…" Jade's eyes widened,

"No… No…!" She placed her head in her hands, tears flying as she shook her head. Mr. Fuji lowered his head, unsure how to consul his daughter. Finally she looked up, tears still straining from her eyes,

"Father… I'm staying here… Until the baby's born." Mr. Fuji looked up in shock,

"Jade! That's impossible! You're already sickly as it is! Living here would…" Jade looked up,

"He would kill us otherwise… I have no choice…" Mr. Fuji held back his tears,

"I'll do everything I can… I promise…"

"Push, Jade! You need to push!" Mr. Fuji's yells echoed in the empty cemetery. Jade held back her cries of pain; she had to push through this, for Kier. Blaine was there as well, praying that she and the child would be healthy afterwards. With a final scream of pain, she managed to give birth to a son. She felt warm tears of joy build up in her eyes,

"My son…. Kier… Our son…" She cuddled the babe; Mr. Fuji had wrapped him in strong blankets. She looked into her son's crimson eyes and stroked his snowy white hair,

"Just like his papa…" she cooed. Blaine sighed, it seemed everything was going steady. Mr. Fuji sat next to Jade,

"What will his name be?" She smiled at the boy,

"Itzal… It means shadow… It fits him perfectly…" Suddenly, she moaned in pain, Mr. Fuji looked down and saw she was bleeding out, a puddle of crimson liquid engulfed the floor.

"Blaine!" Fuji shouted, Blaine took that as his cue to hold Itzal as Mr. Fuji tried to save his daughter. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, as Fuji did everything in his power to save her. Sadly, it was in vain. She passed on, hours after she named her little boy. Mr. Fuji sobbed silently as he grasped his daughter's pale lifeless hand, Blaine felt tears of his own escape his eyes. He looked at the baby, snuggled peacefully in his blankets, unaware of its surroundings.

"You're a miracle… Itzal… Remember that…"

"You want to tell him what?" Blaine asked. Fuji lowered his head, looking at his grandson.

"I want to tell Itzal that his mother is still alive, just on her own journey. People of this town are already spreading rumors of the cursed child… It's the only thing that might give him hope…"

_So… This is the prologue. I needed to write this first because everything is based of these events. So, you'll have to wait until chapter 1 for the OC sheet. I hope to post it later this week._


	2. Chapter 1: Suche

_Chapter one is here! Rejoice, because I'm accepting OCs! I hope you've enjoyed it up to this point though. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked onward with our story._

**Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Chapter 1: Suche**

A young boy dashed across a rooftop, almost as nimble as a Purrloin. As he pounced, he looked almost like a black blur, save for his white hair shining in the moonlight. He stopped on the edge of a building, staring at the neon lighted wonderland below him.

"Finally… I reached it… Nimbasa City…!" A figure teleported beside him, floating in mid air, wearing a tattered earth colored cloak and a fedora. The boy faced the figure, a smirk on his face,

"We made it, Mewtwo! Man, I thought we'd never reach here." Mewtwo's lavender eyes pierced the landscape like a hungry Fearow, the boy followed his stare. Not sure what he was looking for, his mind wandered.

_"Pay attention, Itzal. You'll see your enemies are here as well." _ Said a booming voice, scolding him for his lackadaisical behavior. Itzal sighed,

"Sorry, Mewtwo… Just a little spaced from these lights." His crimson eyes searched for his enemies, flickering with quick movements. Itzal finally pointed with a paled finger,

"There… At some sort of station…" Mewtwo nodded,

_"The Gear Station… Home to the Battle Subway… It makes sense why that's their target…"_ He stretched a thin arm, yawning,

"Well, those guys don't know when to quit, huh? We'll have to teach them a lesson…" He released a purple blimp-like creature with beady burgundy eyes, a yellow "x" marked at its mouth. He jumped on to it, and it caught him with its tendrils. The boy petted his friend,

"Let's go to that building over there! And let's step on it!" The Pokémon let out a shrill battle cry, flying forward, Mewtwo glided after them.

When they arrived, Itzal hid behind the main sign, watching carefully for any activity. Mewtwo closed his eyes, searching for the brainwaves of their suspects. Itzal shivered as a cold wind blew by, it was winter after all. He glanced up at Mewtwo, who was too busy that he didn't even notice. Itzal stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to keep warm. Even though, he was wearing all black, it didn't feel like it was doing its job. His under armor seemed useless at this point. Mewtwo's eyes flashed opened,

_"There! Hurry!" _ He rushed off leaving the boy shocked for a few seconds, Itzal blinked and dashed after him,

"Wait for me!" The youth opened the doors and looked around the circular interior. Itzal scoffed,

"Great… Now I've lost him… He'll let me eat it later…" He turned, only to run into someone's backside. The crash left him on the floor, stunned for a moment. Itzal rubbed his sore back,

"Ow… What the hell?" His crimson eyes shot up and saw and man in a white train uniform. He looked curious at the young boy, and returned with a smile.

"Hi, little guy! Are you lost?" Itzal was unsure how to answer for a moment, seeing how most adult freaked out when they saw him. Itzal searched for words,

"Well… You see…"

"Emmet! What on earth are you doing? We have a challenge, now." An identical man appeared, yet he wore black. The man in white named Emmet smiled.

"Bruder! I'm coming! Look who I met!" He pointed to Itzal who gulped,

_"Great… How am I getting out this…?"_ The other man frowned,

"What's this? A lost child? Send him to a Depot agent, we don't have time for this…" Itzal growled, he loved the color black, but this guy wasn't making him want to do anything nice. Emmet lowered his arms,

"Come on! He reminds me of Akira… We can't just leave him… What if he has no where to go?" The other man's eyes widened at the name Akira, and his face seemed to soften. The man sighed and motioned both Emmet and the boy to follow him. Itzal looked like he didn't have a choice, hopefully Mewtwo wouldn't be too furious.

"Alright, you may sit." The man in black said sitting at his own office desk. Itzal sat stiffly in the chair, not really wanting to be integrated at the moment. The man crossed his hands in front of him, his gray eyes staring into Itzal's crimson ones.

"Now… Are you lost?" Itzal growled,

"Look… I don't have time for this…" The man glared back,

"And we do? We're Subway Masters… and we have a challenge on hold thanks to you." Itzal scowled, but didn't retort. Emmet stepped in,

"Now, Ingo… Not so harsh…" Ingo scoffed and returned his attention to the youth.

"Where are your parents? You must be at least 11? Not old enough to be alone…" Itzal chuckled,

"Well… My father's dead, and my mother is on a journey of her own…" Ingo raised an eyebrow,

"Then how did you get here? Foster parents? Grandparents? What city are you from?" Itzal rolled his eyes,

"Lavender Town… Happy?" Emmet's eyes widened,

"That's all the way in Kanto? How on earth did you get here?" Itzal sighed,

"It's not important… Look I got something I have to do…" He got up and tried to leave only to find the door locked. Itzal gritted his teeth,

"Is this some kind of joke?" He reached for a Pokeball, and Emmet picked him up.

"Now, now… Let's calm down…" Itzal struggled to reached the ground again,

"You don't understand! Team Plasma's here and their up to something!" Both brothers looked at him in shock.

"How… That's impossible… We have security everywhere…" Ingo began. Itzal grunted,

"Well it wasn't very good 'cause they're in here right now! I can stop them, if you let me go…" Ingo glared at the boy,

"Fine… But we're going with you." Itzal rolled his eyes,

"Whatever… Let's go!"

When they reached the place Itzal said they were be, they found the grunts already in submission. Itzal grumbled,

"Great… He's pissed…" Ingo turned on his walkie-talkie,

"Get me the police force… Now!" As the grunts were taken away, Emmet turned to Itzal.

"That was amazing…! How did you know they were there?" Itzal gulped, he really didn't think about telling about how he did know. Ingo returned to the two,

"They're being put into custody… Thank you, ….?" The boy smirked,

"Itzal. I'm going to be the world's greatest ghost specialist." Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, causing Itzal's face to turn bright red. All those nights of eating nothing but a Rage Candy Bar was coming back to bite him. Emmet smiled as he placed an arm around his thin frame,

"How about you come to our house for a nice dinner?" Itzal's stomach growled again,

"That… sounds good…." Emmet smiled at his twin,

"Well?" Ingo sighed,

"Alright… Come on…"

_All right, that's it for now! For those who want to enter a character fill out the sheet and PM me. I WILL ONLY ACCEPT PMS. Thanks for reading and please R&R~_

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Home region:

Hometown:

Description:

Bio:

Personality:

Pokémon:

Pokémon Personality:

Example:

Name: Itzal

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Strengths: Battling, Channeling Ghosts, scaring the living daylights out of people, being extremely stealthy and sneaky, physically fit, eating a lot of food, sleeping, playing the flute, and playing video games.

Weaknesses: His stomach, food, Weaknesses of Ghost Pokémon, Cold weather, relating to people, over and easily emotional, being "cursed", and his friends.

Home region: Kanto

Hometown: Lavender

Description: Itzal has shoulder length snowy white hair, with crimson eyes. He is deathly pale and very skinny, to the point he looks anorexic. He has an amazing metabolism. And can eat tons with out gaining a pound. Wears a black T-shirt with a black long sleeved undershirt. He also wears black jeans and black red streaked tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves. Very short for his age, only 4' 11'', has a Lunar Wing and Rainbow Wing he wears around his neck.

Bio: Born to the Executive Kier and a Channeler Jade, both of his parents met untimely fates before his birth. Due to the fact he was born in the Pokémon Tower, Itzal has gotten the rumor of being cursed. Shunned by every person in Lavender, he spent his time in the tower, befriending the ghostly inhabitants. He soon decided that after seeing Morty, he wanted to become a ghost specialist and leave on a journey like his mother. His grandfather, Mr. Fuji forbid him to ever leave Lavender, yet Morty handed him a Rainbow wing if he ever decided he would. Itzal finds Mewtwo, who claims he must help him defeat an enemy in the far away land of Unova. He agreed wanting to finally go on an adventure. He knows little of his parents, only that his father was a Rocket member who died in an accident and his mother left on a journey to a far off land. Hoping to finally meet his mother, he travels to Unova, unknowing of the dangers ahead. He has Asperger's Syndrome.

Personality: Itzal feels more at home with ghost Pokémon than anything else, it also doesn't help that his syndrome affects his social skills. He tends to be a loner, usually has a cynical outlook on people. He enjoys scaring people, thinking that what people expect him to do. He is extremely intelligent for his age, having an outstanding IQ. He tends to not trust others and avoid getting close to people in fear they'll leave him. He is hardly ever serious no matter what the situation, and loves to joke around. He tries to be heroic and chivalric, like his favorite video game character, Link.

Pokémon: Yami (Sableye) Male, Bongo Bongo (Dusknoir) Male, Annabelle (Jellicant) (Female), Zephyr (Driftblim) Male, Enfer (Chandelure) Male, Coraline (Banette) Female Mewtwo (Traveling Partner).

Pokémon Personality: Bongo Bongo: Itzal's first Pokémon. Befriended at the Pokémon tower as a Duskull. Being together for such a long time, the two share an incredible bond that is unbreakable. He is like a brother to Itzal and is the strongest in his party, named after the Ocarina of Time Boss. He is usually very playful and loves to play tricks on people, but when he's serious, damage will be dealt. Annabelle: One of the two females on Itzal's team. She acts like she's the queen and everyone must follow her. She is like a surrogate mother to Itzal, doting on him like he was her own Frillish. Unlike the other members of her team, she does not enjoy scaring people for fun. She acts the most levelheaded and tries to be Itzal's voice of reason. Zephyr: The youngest member on Itzal's team. He is silly and goofy, almost never paying attention. He tries his best to be an outstanding battler, but he still has a way to go. He is like a little brother to Itzal. Enfer: The hotheaded firecracker of the team. It doesn't take much for this Chandelure to blow and when he does all Hell breaks lose. He takes battling very seriously and gets extremely upset when he loses. He is Itzal's second strongest, and a very hard hitter. The only person he has never tried to burn is Itzal. Coraline: One of the two females on Itzal's team, she is sneaky and devious. She enjoys the fear people show when she frightens them. She is a thief and is known to steal off other trainers for fun. She has a cute and innocent act that is almost impossible to see through, unless you really know her. She is very spoiled and makes sure she always gets what she wants, no matter what. She is like Itzal's sister. Yami: Coraline's partner in crime. He is greedy and selfish, and is sometimes not pleasant to be around. He can be very territorial to the point where he would attack humans who get to close. He is usually seen hanging on Itzal's shoulder, scanning the area for anything valuable. He seems to care for Itzal in his own way, and shows no affection to any of his team members. He's a lone wolf and does what he needs to save his own skin in battle. Mewtwo: He came to Itzal for reasons unknown. He acts as a mentor to Itzal and is adamant of disbanding Team Plasma. He would risk his life for Itzal. He remains a complete enigma nonetheless and seems to have his own agenda. He wears an old cloak and fedora to disguise himself from the normal world.

ROLES:

Traveling companion #1

Traveling Companion #2

Traveling Companion # 3

Traveling Companion # 4

Rocket Rival # 1

Rocket Rival # 2

Rocket Rival # 3

Rocket Rival # 4

Rocket Rival # 5

Rocket Rival # 6

Plasma Rival # 1

Plasma Rival # 2

Plasma Rival # 3

Rival # 1

Rival # 2

Rival # 3

Rival # 4


	3. Chapter 2: Jager

_All right, the next chapter is up starting now! I still need tons of characters, so if you are interested, PLEASE send me some. Noiro belongs to Koi. Kori belongs to DFFgarlandsplot. Ingo, Emmet, and Pokémon belong to Nintendo. Thanks and remember to R&R. _

**Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit **

**Chapter 2: Jäger**

It was snowing when the three left the station, much to Itzal's pleasure. His crimson eyes glittered at the falling snowflakes, reflecting from the light. Ingo shivered and sighed,

"I hate the cold,…" he mumbled as he wrapped his Subway coat tighter around his body. Itzal sneezed, just realizing how cold in actually was outside. Emmet chuckled,

"It's really cold, huh? Do you have a coat?" Itzal shook his head, his teeth chattering. Emmet gasped.

"Really? Well…" he grabbed his brother, and forced his arms around the boy. Ingo blushed,

"What are you doing Emmet?" Emmet smiled,

" Well… Itzal was cold and your coat's warmer than mine. That and the fact that he seems to like black." Itzal flushed, as Ingo glared at his brother.

"How am I supposed to walk home with him under my jacket?" Emmet cupped his chin,

"I didn't think about that…" Ingo shoved the boy out of his grasp,

"Well… He can warm up once we get home…" He walked off with Emmet following behind. Itzal stood for a few moments unsure of what he should do. It was then his stomach whined, he sighed. Mewtwo would flip if he knew he had run off, but he was too cold and half starved to care. He followed up after the twins, not realizing that someone was following.

Itzal made himself at home quickly, jumping on the couch and curling into the blankets. Emmet smiled and rustled the boy's white hair,

"I hope that'll warm you up, Itzal." Itzal looked up curious at the man's behavior,

"Why are you being so nice to me, mister?" The man flashed another smile,

"You remind me of my own son… He left on his own journey, recently…" Itzal curled tighter into the blankets, not sure what to say. His stomach had something to say, however, as it growled loudly again. Emmet chuckled as he sat on the couch,

"Akira was the same way when we found him… Half starved." Itzal snuggled into the blankets,

"Your son?" Emmet nodded.

"Yep. He was much younger than you however. How old are you Itzal?" The boy sniffed,

13…" The man smiled,

"You're still pretty young. Akira was nine when we found him." Itzal stared off, thinking about his past. Emmet took notice to this and asked,

" Are you O.K.?" Itzal snapped out of it,

"Yeah! Yeah…" Emmet looked at the boy,

"You don't sound alright…" Before Itzal could reply Ingo popped through the doorway,

" Dinner's ready." Itzal sniffed the aroma, his stomach growling audibly. Emmet nudged the boy into the kitchen,

"Don't be shy! Come on!" Itzal was surprised by the man enthusiasm, unsure of how to react. Itzal sat down as Ingo placed a plate of food in front of him. The boy stared at the plate almost unsure of what to do. Ingo raised an eyebrow, and Emmet smiled and said.

"You can it eat it. It's alright." Itzal looked at his food once more and started to dig in.

Itzal sighed in satisfaction, rubbing his now full stomach. He had managed to finish four helpings, much to Ingo and Emmet's surprise. He hiccupped,

"That was delicious… Can I have dessert?" Ingo looked at him with curiosity as he picked up the plates,

"Still hungry? I am still amazed that someone else has a bottomless stomach like Akira…" Itzal burped,

"You always have room for dessert…" Ingo smiled slightly as he went to go get Itzal some. Itzal finished his dessert and let out other sigh,

"That was amazing! Couldn't eat another bite…" Emmet ruffled the boy's hair,

"That's good. You sounded hungry." Itzal belched,

"That what I get for eating only a Rage Candy Bar for dinner every night…" Emmet frowned,

"That's all you had? For how many days? "Itzal cupped his chin.

"A week or so… I don't know…" Emmet's gray eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! Didn't you eat any other meals?" Itzal shook his head.

"I've been traveling with my… teacher and he didn't have money…" Ingo spoke up,

"What kind of teacher doesn't feed a child?" Itzal chuckled nervously, Mewtwo was a Pokémon and he was serious when it came to their mission. Emmet asked more questions,

"What are you doing so far away from home? More importantly where have you been staying?" Itzal yawned,

"Too many questions…" He patted his stomach.

"I'm going to take a nap to digest this food… Night." He cuddled into the couch and was soon snoring softly. Emmet frowned, he was happy that he managed to feed the boy a nice meal, but was he being abused by his teacher? Did he run away from home and was stealing to survive? Where was this teacher of his? Questions filled his head, as he sat next to the boy. Ingo stood next to the couch staring at the boy, as if analyzing him. Ingo had to admit that it was curious that he was wearing all black; many children wouldn't wear all black. Suddenly a thought donned on the man, he turned to his brother a shocked expression on his face. Emmet looked at his brother,

"What's wrong?" Ingo eyes widened,

" I think… This boy's apart of Team Rocket…" Emmet looked at him,

"You can't be serious… He's just a kid…" Ingo shook his head,

"Age doesn't matter to them… Noiro told me once…" Emmet frowned and looked at the boy,

"Let's see what Noiro has to say about him then. She's coming home soon…"

A sudden knock on the door startled them, and Ingo got up to answer it. He opened the door and nearly dodged out of the way of an incoming Ice Beam. To the twins' surprise, there was a Glalie floating outside their door. The Pokémon fired another beam of ice; the target this time was the couch. Before either man could react, the Ice Beam hit, but a flame burst through the blanket, causing the Glalie to dodge. Ingo turned back to the couch and saw that Itzal had guarded himself with a Chandelure. A sharp icy voice broke the silence.

"Cursed Child! I have found you!" The figure approached to reveal a boy with icy blue hair, short and spiked up like icicles. He wore a light blue T-Shirt with the phrase _"Cold as Ice"_ written across the chest. He wore faded blue jeans and black combat boots. Itzal frowned behind his Chandelure's ghostly flames,

"You again? Can't you get a life?" The other boy scoffed,

"Once you lead me to Team Rocket… Then we can talk!" It was Itzal's turn to scoff,

"I don't know where they are! Just leave me alone, Kori!" The boy, Kori frowned and ordered an attack to his Glalie,

"Blizzard!" Itzal gulped,

"Enfer! Overheat!" The Chandelure glared at his foe and obeyed spraying a massive amount of heat through out the radius. The twins flinched from the heat along with the boy, his Glalie taking the hit. As Kori was distracted, Itzal released Zephyr and jumped on. The trio flew off leaving Kori to chase them. Itzal scoffed as Kori pulled out his Altaria, chasing after them. Zephyr managed to dodge the first couple shots of Dragon Breath, but Itzal didn't know if he could dodge anymore. A sudden slice of psychic energy pierced behind Zephyr and almost hit the Altaria. Mewtwo made his way in front of Zephyr, protecting the boy. Itzal grinned,

"Mewtwo!" Mewtwo turned his head,

"Move it, boy! While I back you up!" Itzal nodded as he left Kori to deal with Mewtwo.

It was much later before Mewtwo returned, and he was far from happy. Itzal gulped and shrank, he wasn't really prepared for his scolding. The genetically made Pokémon stared the boy down.

_"What were you thinking? Just running around like that without me!"_ Itzal flinched,

"S-Sorry, Mewtwo… I was just…" Mewtwo snapped,

_"Not thinking, I'm sure! Just be lucky I found you before someone else…"_ He turned, leaving the boy to sulk behind him. Itzal sighed; he had to admit that being in a heated home with dinner on the table was much nicer than what he signed up for.

_Sorry it's been so long since my last update, just busy being Christmas and whatnot. I hope you've enjoyed so far and continue to read more! Thanks and R & R~_


	4. Chapter 3: Mutter

_Hello all my lovely readers! It means so much that people enjoy this story! BTW, I NEED VILLIAN OCS, BADLY. If mote people could send in, I would greatly appreciate it. Remember to R&R._

**Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit****:**

**Chapter 3: Mutter **

The next morning was extremely dark due to the clouds overhead. The wind was non-existent, and the weather was decent for a winter morn. In an alley of Nimbasa, Mewtwo resting standing, more of floating, his eyes closed and he was breathing lightly. Itzal was curled up in Annabelle's tentacles, snuggling Coraline like a child's favorite stuffed toy. Both the ghost were sleeping as well, protecting Itzal from the outside weather. It had been a long night for Mewtwo and the boy, they had to retire and the weather last night was horrid. Itzal's stomach emitted a loud growl, waking the sleepy child. The boy rubbed his eyes, and sighed he knew that he had no food left and he also had no money. He frowned as he rubbed his stomach,

"Ugh… I could really use some food…" Itzal looked to Mewtwo, he was still sleeping. He smirked, he might have a chance to get some food without Mewtwo bothering about Team Plasma. Itzal carefully snuck out of Annabelle's tentacles, Coraline awoke and floated around Itzal's head. The youth smirked and whispered,

" Alright, you can come too."

Itzal licked his lips as he over looked a market place, his stomach growling eagerly to get filled. With a swift jump the boy and cursed doll fell below to an awning. Coraline floated ahead twirling and spinning as if she was dancing. The grocers stopped setting up to look at the Pokémon. As soon as every grocer was away from their station, Coraline's yellowed eyes flashed, and the grocers' started to dance as if the were controlled. Soon they started singing, _I feel Pretty_, Itzal giggled from the sight and went to steal food. After he grabbed what he could, he ran to a safe area and signaled Coraline to stop. Coraline giggled and released the grocers from her psychic spell, who were unaware of what they had just done. Itzal dashed off, still laughing,

"Man! Humans are just so retarded! They won't even know that I stole most of the food!"

Itzal played with an apple before biting into it, savoring the taste. Coraline giggled and twirled around, happy she was help to her "little brother." Itzal smiled back at her, biting into a loaf of bread. A sudden scream made the boy almost drop his current piece of food. He was a little annoyed and decided to see what was the cause of the commotion. As he peeked from the alley he was in he saw a two boys a little older than him in a heated battle. The first boy had short and shaggy russet-red hair and relaxed blue-violet eyes. He was a little more on the thin to average size than Itzal and his skin was tanned and was much taller than Itzal. He wore a blue button up shirt with a dark purple jacket, navy cargo pants, with black combat boots. Around his neck rested a fiery red bandana with dragon fangs adoring it. The other boy wore a serious expression, his spiky, shaggy, dark violet hair covering his sunglass covered eyes. The glasses had gray lenses and brim. One lens was slightly shattered. A black fedora adored his head, and many gray belts adored his waist. He wore a white turtleneck with a black vest jacket. He had a pair of dark-washed jeans and black shoes. Itzal bit into a banana as he watched the two battle. Finally it was the dark purple haired boy who won. The red head merely shrugged,

"That was an amazing battle! Guess I'll have to try harder next time." The other boy scoffed,

"Whatever…" Itzal gulped down the rest of the fruit, not caring about the two, he had better things to do than hang out with humans. Yet… Something was compelling him to urge forward to them. Then, he had an idea, he could scare them, that's what he did to most people anyway. Bongo Bongo released himself and used Shadow Sneak to hide in the shadows.

With a sudden jolt, Itzal knocked the red head of his feet, the other boy jumping back in surprise. Itzal laughed,

"Got you! Man, you should've seen your faces!" The purple haired boy growled,

"That wasn't very funny, you little punk…" The red head merely laughed,

"Man! You sure did! And nice Dusknoir, by the way!" Itzal snorted,

"Yeah… Well, that's Bongo Bongo for you! My best partner!" Bongo Bongo hugged the red haired youth,

"He likes me!" The boy said with a smile. Itzal scoffed, he didn't like this guy already. The red head freed himself from the Dusknoir's grasp and held out a hand to the smaller boy.

"Hi. I'm Orion. Orion Solaris. Nice to met you." Itzal didn't respond, he only stared at Orion's hand. The other boy was not as willing to be friendly. He picked Itzal up by the neck of his shirt,

"What's your problem, kid? You can't just go around scaring people like that!" Orion sighed,

"Kira… Can you put the kid down? He didn't mean any harm." Before Kira could reply Itzal bit his hand, causing Kira to drop him. Kira looked at his hand before his foggy blue eyes glared out behind his sunglasses.

"You little…!" Itzal's eyes widened and before Kira could reach him, a Psychic energy wave knocked the youth off his feet. Itzal froze, already knowing what caused the attack.

"_Stay away from him!_" Itzal gulped, Mewtwo was seriously pissed off. Kira's eyes narrowed at the cloaked figure before him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The psychic Pokémon gave no answer to the youth and turned to Itzal.

"_What have I told you about wandering off? Honestly…" _Itzal looked toward the ground,

"S-Sorry… I was hungry…" Mewtwo sighed,

_"Itzal… Let's go…" _Itzal nodded and followed, leaving the boys confused. Kira was the one who finally spoke,

"H-Hey! You can't just walk off!" Itzal turned back and looked at his master of sorts. Mewtwo glared, but continued on. The white haired boy followed his head hanging low. Orion and Kira watched silently as the duo continued on their way.

"_While you were busy goofing off… I have spotted our enemy once more." _Itzal nodded, a question on his mind,

"Kay… But…" Mewtwo gave him a look,

_"But…?" _Itzal messed with his shirt,

"I… was wondering…. When are we looking for Maman?" Mewtwo turned,

_"Let's go…"_ Itzal looked sadly at the ground, he guess that was a no.

As Mewtwo went to find exactly were Team Plasma was going next, Itzal became distracted. He was thinking of his mother, he never met her but Grandpa Fuji had told him that she left on her own journey after he was born to deal with his father's death. Mewtwo kept going ahead, not paying attention that Itzal was falling behind. Itzal sighed as he overlooked the landscape from the top of the building. A sudden growl of his stomach brought him back to his senses. Itzal frowned, the two had been looking for quite a while and he was getting hungry. Itzal looked back to Mewtwo, he was to busy searching, he smirked and jumped to find another unlucky grocer.

Itzal scurried through the streets trying to avoid the angry grocer hot on his tail. He breathed hard as his thin legs worked hard to escape, suddenly he ran into someone and was tossed backwards. Itzal shook his head and found himself looking into a woman's azure eyes. Itzal was taken aback, she had white hair like he did. He couldn't stare forever since the grocer had turned the corner and spotted him. Itzal scrambled to his feet and hid behind the mysterious woman. The grocer shouted,

"You little freak! What is your problem?" Itzal flinched slightly, but the woman stood her ground,

"I see no freak here." Itzal's crimson eyes shot up in surprise, no one had ever stood up for him. After a short feud, the woman paid back what Itzal had stolen and she return to the boy with a smile on her face.

" That was certainly interesting, huh?" Itzal nodded and handed her an apple he stole. She smiled,

"Oh! Gengar adores apples!" She released her ghost Pokémon and Itzal's smile widened. As the Gengar finished his fruit and hugged the boy, Itzal rushed forward and hugged the woman.

"Maman~! I've found you~!" The woman was surprised by the boy's actions, yet she slowly hugged him.

_That's it for this chapter! Kira belongs to Mewstar0013 and Orion belongs to Timberstar. So… remember to check out their stuff! I hope you've enjoyed and remember to R&R~_


	5. Chapter 4: Zwei

_Oh my Acreus! It's been forever since I last updated and I apologize deeply! College and a new boyfriend have kept me busy! Also just in cased anyone is interested… Itzal has a tumblr! It acts the same as an ask whatever character blog, so just ask him a question and he'll answer. Here's the tumblr if anyone wants to visit and ask questions: .com/ Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit****:**

**Chapter 4: Zwei **

Itzal snuggled into the woman's arms, her azure eyes widened in shock. He had finally found his mother, after all these years, she had a Gengar just like Grandpa Fuji said. The woman continued to hold the child unsure of what to do. As if by fate, Ingo and Emmet came around the corner. Ingo was extremely surprised to see the same boy he met a couple of days ago hugging his girlfriend. Emmet was just as surprised but manage to ask,

"Noiro…? Who's that you're holding?" Noiro smiled at the duo,

"Well… It seems my son was causing trouble at the market…" Ingo couldn't believe his ears,

"S-Son…?" Emmet was just as surprised, not only had they met the boy but he was their girlfriend's child. Itzal noticed the two disturbed Subway Masters,

"Hey! You're the guys who fed me!" It was Noiro's turn to be shocked,

"Y-You've met them?" Itzal nodded,

"Yeah, at the Gear Station… You're wearing the same outfit… You work there too, Mama?" Noiro was a little taken back by her new name, but as she thought about it, it could've been the night she got completely wasted in high school. She explained that to her boyfriends who at this point were completely dumbfounded.

"How… This can't…" Ingo stuttered, trying to make a complete phrase. Emmet was too shocked to speak, Itzal however was overjoyed.

"I can't believe it Mama! After all these years after you left Lavender I found you!" Noiro petted his head,

"R-Right… Lavender… Who is your grandfather…?" Itzal thought about it,

"Well… There's Grandpa Fuji, Grandpa Blaine, and Mr. Alex …" Noiro perked at the name Alex,

"Do you know if Mr. Alex is your mother's father?" Itzal shrugged,

"Well… They all raised me together after you gave birth to me in the Pokémon tower and left." Noiro went silent, and the twins glared at the boy. Itzal caught the glares and hid in Noiro's arms,

_"Ces hommes sont effrayants ..."_ Ingo raised an eyebrow, confused at why the boy was speaking French. He couldn't understand it of course, until Noiro said,

"_Those men are scary…_ That's what he said…" Emmet gaped,

"You speak French?" Noiro nodded,

"My father taught me." She looked down to the white haired boy in her arms,

"What is your name?" Itzal smiled,

"Itzal! It means shadow in Basque, you really like that name!" The woman smiled,

"That is a nice name…" Itzal laughed, when his stomach suddenly growled loudly. Itzal's pale face flushed,

"I guess I'm really hungry, huh?" Noiro looked to her co-workers,

"You said he was like this when you met him, right?" The two nodded, she looked back to the boy,

"Where have you been sleeping? Have you eaten anything decent?" Itzal rubbed the back off his head,

"Well… I ate all the food I brought and I've been sleeping in the alleys, but my ghost have kept me warm." Noiro's face saddened,

"You can't be serious…?" Itzal nodded, his stomach whining loudly. Noiro picked the boy up and began her way to the apartment, the twins looked at each other in shock and followed their girlfriend,

Itzal flopped on the couch, bouncing on the cushions. He smiled.

"This is really fluffy!" Noiro smiled,

"It is isn't it~?" Itzal giggled and cuddled into the blankets, snuggling deep into them. Noiro patted his head,

"Is there anything you would like?" Itzal cupped his chin,

"Um… Can we have ramen…?" Noiro nodded,

"Sure~ anything you want." Itzal grinned,

"Thanks, Maman~!" She ruffled his hair and went to make dinner, Itzal sighed as he snuggled into the blankets, forgetting his mission with Mewtwo. Ingo sat in an armchair watching the boy, Emmet also glared at the boy, not wanting to share Noiro with a stranger. After 30 minutes or so, Noiro returned with a bowl of ramen and handed it to Itzal. Itzal took it gratefully and devoured the bowl in a matter of minutes. Noiro watched him with a slight smile on her face, the boy managed to finish 3 bowls and Noiro sat next to him. Ingo and Emmet glared at the boy, who gulped and hid behind the young woman.

"_Maman ... Ils me fais peur ..._" Noiro looked over to the twins,

"You're making him feel uncomfortable, guys." Ingo scoffed and Emmet crossed his arms. Itzal felt nervous, this wasn't like the last time, now they were filled with animosity toward him. It was because they were in love with his precious mama, and he didn't like it. His papa had died for both of them, why was his mama with other men anyway? The boy snuck off, not wanting to deal with the twins, the adults had no idea he left.

It was Ingo who spotted Itzal missing, he sighed,

"Where's the boy?" Emmet and Noiro looked at him, they had no clue. Ingo growled and went up to find the child, his brother followed.

Meanwhile, Itzal was helping himself to the brothers' fridge. Gulping down various foodstuffs, until a shuffling noise caught his attention. Looking out the window he saw two Eevees snuggling to keep each other warm. His face sadden, wondering who would abandon them, and started climbing out the window to the Pokémon below. The small boy went over to the cardboard box that was housing the two Eevees from the cold. One of the Eevees growled slightly, protecting the shiny one. Itzal smiled,

"It's O.K. I won't hurt you… You guys must be scared, huh?" The first Eevee kept his ears alert, still not trusting the albino child. Itzal shivered and sneezed,

"I know what it's like to be alone… With Papa dead and Mama on her own journey, the Pokémon Tower can be a lonely place. But, the ghost are the best friends anyone could ask for!" The older Eevee relaxed slightly, watching the boy with a slight curiosity now. Itzal rubbed his hands together,

"You know… I'm actually jealous… I wish I had a brother or sister like you have…" The Eevee stared into the child's crimson eyes, as if he was reading them. Itzal shivered harder,

"W-Well… I'd really hate to leave you two alone… Maybe… if you want… you and your brother can come with me? I know it's silly but…" The older Eevee nuzzled against Itzal's stick like leg, purring softly, the shiny followed up as well. Itzal smiled widely,

"Great! It's really nice to have more friends!" The Eevees cried out in joy, jumping and nuzzling Itzal's face. The youth giggled,

"You guys are really fuzzy!" A sudden breeze made the trio shiver, Itzal could tell this wasn't an ordinary breeze. Coming out of the shadows was Mewtwo, a stern look graced his features.

"_Itzal… You must stop running off like that! You know we have a mission! A very important one at that!" _Itzal sighed,

"Sorry, Mewtwo…" Mewtwo cut him off,

_"Enough! Come along… You have a very important mission." _Itzal shivered, he didn't like the sound of that.

_Yeah, a pretty short chapter, but believe me the next one is very action packed! Noiro belongs to my best internet friend, Tuna and please remember to R&R~_


	6. Chapter 5: Angreifen!

_Alright! Next chapter and I am on a roll, considering you guys have probably been waiting forever for me to update! Expect a lot of action and battling in this chapter as Itzal takes on a mysterious stranger. By the way, thanks for the messages telling me about the link, the link is now on my profile if you want to check it out. Remember to R&R~_

**Pokémon: Schatten der Vergangenheit****:**

**Chapter 5: Angreifen!**

Mewtwo and Itzal made their way around the labyrinth of Nimbasa City's alleyways, Mewtwo always had a certain sneaky advantage when going after Team Plasma. Even though Mewtwo didn't tell him directly, Itzal figured that's what the Pokémon meant when he said mission. Itzal sighed, he really didn't care about what Team Plasma was up to, he merely wished to find his mother, whom he finally found. After traveling all the regions for a year, he managed to find her, but he knew he promised Mewtwo to help him. Itzal closed his crimson eyes, remembering the exact day Mewtwo contacted him…

_Itzal was sleeping in Bongo Bongo's arms, snuggling against the ghost's large body. It was a mean December in Lavender that year, but it always was. The ghost of the Pokémon Tower always made it snow due to their almost below freezing body temperature. Itzal seemed immune to the ghosts' deathly cold touch, however the weather always bothered him. Itzal almost never left the Pokémon Tower, unless his Grandpa Fuji wanted to see him or he wanted to play a prank on someone. Besides, no one in the town was exceedingly kind to him. Itzal awoke, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to Bongo Bongo, his eye closed in a deep sleep. Itzal jumped out of his friend's arms and started wandering around the graves. He knew every gravestone by heart, he placed a hand on each one as he pasted by. The boy came across a new gravestone that had been added during the week. A little girl had lost their Skitty, and right before Christmas too. Itzal frowned, he had seen the girl in town, playing with her pet. Of course, losing anyone you care about is tragic, yet that girl had a loving home, with a family there to comfort her, unlike him. Itzal sat in front of the Skitty's grave marker and closed his hands together. _

_ "Acreus… Watch over this Skitty's soul on this Christmas Eve…" Itzal hated Christmas Eve, even if it was his birthday, but that's was when his mother left for her journey leaving him all alone. Itzal felt a tear leave one of his eye as he got up,_

_ "Maman…Why did you leave…? A sudden flash of lavender light broke Itzal away from his thoughts, with a quick turn, the boy saw a Pokémon appear right before his eyes. Itzal was in total shock never seeing a Pokémon like this before, the Pokémon opened its flashing lavender eyes and spoke through Itzal's mind with a booming voice._

_ "Are you the one they call Itzal?" Itzal nodded slowly not finding his own voice. The Pokémon nodded,_

_ "Good… I need you… Help me defeat forces known as Team Galactic and Team Plasma… I believe your skills are adequate." Itzal finally found his courage and asked,_

_ "What's in it for me? I mean… I don't have to go…" The Pokémon smirked,_

_ "What if a told you I knew where your mother is? Would that spur you?" Itzal's crimson eyes widened with shock, would he actually get to find her? He smirked at the floating feline-featured Pokémon. _

_ "You got yourself a deal." _

Of course looking back on it, this had been more trouble than it was worth. He had traveled over the 5 regions, working for the bare minimum, and of course that Darkrai had cursed him. He fingered his Lunar Wing, he can't remember the last time he had a decent night sleep. Every person he met he saw their deepest, darkest fears, which ate away at his dreams, it was a horrid curse. Also the fact that if he didn't wear the Lunar Wing he went insane. He shook his head, he hoped he wouldn't have to relive that again.

Looking up he realized that he had lost sight of Mewtwo, he sighed angrily, that Pokémon was always leaving him behind it seemed. Itzal mumbled to himself and tried to find the direction his mentor went in. Of course with his luck, the alley way spilt into a forked path. Growling, he kicked a rock making it bounce of a trashcan, scaring a pack of wild Purrloins. Itzal stuffed his hands in his pockets, and leaned against the alley wall. Thoughts ran through his head, should he stay or try both directions? Did Mewtwo know he way missing and if he did, was he looking for him? Sudden footsteps jarred Itzal from his thoughts, his crimson eyes widening in fear as he looked down the darken path. From what Itzal could see was the figure coming closer was in a black suit, donned with a fedora. Itzal whispered,

"T-Tell me that isn't the boss of Plasma or something…" The boy's thin legs shook, he was frozen in place from fear and could do nothing but watch the figure make their way to him.

What seemed like eternity to the youth, the figure, now identifiable as a man, was now standing over the small albino child. Itzal gulped, still shivering as he looked into the man's narrowed dark eyes. The man's eyes widened in surprise as he beheld the child in front of him, he almost couldn't believe it.

"K-Kier….? N-No… That's not…" Itzal looked up curiously, the man seemed shocked. Well, not really a surprise, seeing how most adults freaked out when they saw him, yet something bothered the boy. Who was this Kier? The man grabbed the boy's thin shoulders glaring into the boy's now frightened eyes. With a hollow voice he growled,

"Who is your father?" Itzal gulped,

"I-I… never knew my father…" A sudden spark of realization hit the man's facial features,

"You… never knew him, eh…? Tell me, boy… What was your father's occupation?" Itzal looked at the man dumbfounded,

"Er… H-He worked for an organization… Grandpa Fuji never told me the name of it… He died on duty…" The man chuckled,

"Well, well… It seemed my executive got around…" Itzal shot another confused look at the man, but kept his mouth closed. The man chuckled once more and ruffled Itzal's white hair,

"You look exactly like your father… He was an outstanding trainer and scientist." Itzal finally found courage to speak up,

"Y-You knew Papa…?" The man smirked,

"Of course! I was his boss." Itzal eyes widen in joy,

"R-Really, mister...?" The man nodded,

"Yes… Now, why don't you tell me your name, boy?" Itzal suddenly remembered that Mewtwo once told him never to give his name, yet this man couldn't be bad. He knew his father after all. The boy grinned widely,

"My name's Itzal. Itzal Fuji, and I'm going to be the world's greatest ghost specialist!" The man smiled,

"Wonderful! Oh, yes, I best tell you my name. Don't want to be rude, do I?" The man lifted the fedora from his head,

"My name is Giovanni. The head of Team Rocket." Itzal frowned,

"Team…Rocket…" Before he could think further into the subject, Giovanni placed his hands on Itzal's shoulders once more,

"You see… Team Rocket was indeed disbanded a few years back… However… I have a feeling you could be an important asset to me, Itzal. To return Team Rocket to its former glory." Itzal turned from the man's gaze,

"G-Gee, Mr. Giovanni… I dunno…" Giovanni frowned,

"What is it?" Before Itzal could speak, a psychic force blew through the alley, causing Itzal's eyes to widen. Giovanni covered his eyes, it was then Mewtwo struck. Using a well-aimed Shadow Ball, he hit Giovanni in the chest forcing him backwards from the boy. Itzal gasped,

"Mewtwo!" Giovanni's head rose at the name,

"Wh-What!" Mewtwo glared at Giovanni, before returning his attention to the boy,

_"Itzal! I've told you not to wander off!" _Itzal gulped,

"W-Well… It was an accident this time…" Giovanni shook the blow of the attack off as he wobbled over to the pair.

_Accident? I turn my back for a second and you were about to join Team Rocket?"_ he said angrily. Giovanni laughed,

"What's wrong, Mewtwo? Don't like the fact that I'm taking your precious "student"?" Mewtwo snorted,

_"Better than what you'd do with him… I know from experience." _ Giovanni grinned wildly,

"Well… I don't think either of you will have a choice, because you will join Team Rocket no matter what!" With a swift kick, two Pokeballs opened to reveal his Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Itzal gulped, he didn't like where this was going. Giovanni ordered attacks to his Pokémon,

"Nidoking! Megahorn on Mewtwo! Nidoqueen Poison Jab the boy!" Nidoking roared as he charged to Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Psycho Cut, bringing the huge creature to his knees. Itzal's mind raced as he tried bringing one of his Pokémon to the field, however it was too late. With a mighty stroke of her claws, she swiped the boy's chest and abdomen with her poisonous attack. Itzal was flung backward from the force, he tried to lift himself but the poison started to take effect. Giovanni went to the boy smirking down on him as the boy held his bloodied stomach wound. Itzal managed to force himself to the wall, panting heavily. Giovanni chuckled,

"I wouldn't be moving so much, little one. The poison moves through the body faster when one makes sudden movements." Itzal huffed,

"G-Great… J-Just my luck…" He felt the poison oozing from his chest and stomach into his hand, this wasn't looking to good. Mewtwo managed to fight of the Nidoking, and turned to see Giovanni advancing Itzal. Mewtwo started to charge the man, only to be stopped by a slam to the ground by Nidoqueen. Nidoking managed to fight back and use Megahorn, causing a critical hit to the psychic Pokémon. Itzal saw his mentor in trouble and tried to go to him,

"M-Mewtwo…!" It proved impossible since the poison was coursing through his body. Giovanni smirked,

"Give up. Join me and together the three of us will be invincible. Team Rocket will rise from the ashes once more." Itzal spat out some poison,

"No way in hell!" Giovanni was about to strike the boy, but it was at that moment that Darkrai appeared from his shadow. Giovanni was shocked,

"What in the-!" The Darkrai forced him away from the boy, and that's when Itzal saw her. It was a teenaged girl, maybe no older than himself. Her shining white hair tied in a flowing braid down her back. Her skin was paled, contrasting against her blue jean shorts and black T-shirt. Her strawberry earrings and crescent moon glisten in the moonlight along with her dark sunglasses. Behind her were a Gallade and Gardevoir, with a nod the duo attacked the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. With swift psychic movements the Nidoqueen and Nidoking fainted, freeing Mewtwo. Mewtwo and the psychic duo rushed to Itzal. The Gardevoir picked him up gently and rushed to her trainer's side, with Mewtwo and Gallade following quickly behind. Giovanni could only watch as they escaped, growling, he realized that he'd have to hit even harder.

The girl smirked as she looked over to Itzal,

"Man… You sure know how to get into the wrong fight, huh? But, I'm happy to have gotten you away from such an asshole like that guy." Itzal felt disorientated, nausea overflowing his skull. His conscious was fading fast, and the girl could tell.

"Hey, before you take your little nap… I'm Jaqueline Rowan. But, you can just call me Jackie. Don't worry kid, I'll make sure you're alright. Promise." With that last word, Itzal faded into a world of black.

_So, a much longer chapter this time to make up for the other one! I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter so far, cause I've enjoyed writing it! I don't own Giovanni or Pokémon. I also don't own Jackie, that honor belongs to Kitsunelover300. So, check out her stuff, O.K.? Remember to R & R~_


End file.
